


How Many is Too Many?

by fuzipenguin



Series: Razor's Edge [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Bluestreak knows Jazz's limits and exactly which ones he can push.





	How Many is Too Many?

**Author's Note:**

> sumkitty said: Bluestreak/Jazz, 'Forced orgasm' or 'orgasm denial'

                “Please, please, Master, no more!” Jazz whimpered, twisting his hips to the side.

                In one smooth move, Bluestreak threw a leg over Jazz’s and sat atop his thighs, pinning Jazz’s lower half to the bed.

                “No more?” Bluestreak mused, reaching for Jazz’s half-pressurized spike. He began stroking it firmly, making Jazz hiss and jerk against the bonds holding his arms above his head.

                “I thought you wanted to overload?”

                “I overloaded! So many times; they were all so good, Master, but it’s too much… I’m too sensitive,” Jazz protested, trying to shrink away, down through the berth covers.

                “No, no, my sweet,” Bluestreak replied, pushing himself to his knees and shuffling forward. He directed Jazz’s spike to his valve entrance and slowly sank down on it, licking his lips once he was fully seated. “That’s not how this works. If you want overloads, you shall have them. All of them, until your tank runs dry.”

                “Please, Master… please…” Jazz whispered, his optic shutters squeezing shut when Bluestreak purposely rippled his valve. Jazz was nearly at full pressure now, despite his protests. He _was_ very likely hypersensitive, but Jazz could take it. They had pushed Jazz through at least seven back to back overloads in one other spectacular session. Bluestreak was aiming for eight, at least, tonight.

                “Yes, pet; I hear you. You beg so wonderfully, I can’t help but indulge you,” Bluestreak said softly, running his hands along the curve of Jazz’s pert bumper. He began rocking atop Jazz’s spike, stirring it within him and making it plump to its final thickness.

                Bluestreak purred when Jazz gave a full body twitch and his field subtly changed from protesting to accepting. It never took long. Especially not when he was enveloped by Bluestreak’s valve, which was always a special treat.

                “You’ve been such a good boy,” Bluestreak murmured, sighing as tension began winding tight in his lower abdomen. He let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling, hips working faster. “You shall be rewarded until you beg me to punish you.”


End file.
